Biomineralization processes such as formation of bones and teeth require controlled mineral deposition and self-assembly into hierarchical biocomposites with unique mechanical properties. Ideal biomaterials for regeneration and repair of intramembranous and endochondral bone must be biocompatible, an optimal template for vascular invasion, facilitate normal differentiation of osteoprogenitor cells, ideal for deposition of mineral and possess intrinsic biocompatible properties. Novel methods of designing tissue repair and restoration materials using bioinspired strategies are currently in vogue. Therefore, it is possible that hierarchically organized nanomaterials can be constructed by tailor-made peptide sequences with self-assembling properties. Our overall goal is to employ novel strategies for fabrication of biomaterial for bone repair with a three-dimensional microstructure, by incorporating peptides with self-assembly characteristics along with spatial presentation of bioactive ligands that would provide a physiological environment for cells, facilitating proliferation, differentiation and inducing mineralized tissue formation. Specifically we will: (1) Design and fabricate self-assembled matrices that contain motifs for self-assembly, cell-adhesion and mineral induction; (2) Test the functionality's of the motifs incorporated in the scaffold (3) Test the osteogenic activity of the scaffold in vivo.